Pokémon Sun and Moon: Galaxy Battle
by Symphony of the Night
Summary: When Sol moved to the Alola region and begins his journey, he didn't know what to expect. As Sol moves through his Island trials, with his trustworthy pokémons on his side, he began to battle what many would be terrified off. Ultra Beasts. - A novelization of the Pokémon Sun and Moon games, with a few twists of my own.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon games. All credits goes to its respectfull owner.**

-X\- Start of chapter -X-

It is a beautiful day. The sky is blue, almost no clouds in the sky, the sun is shining bright. So, of course most people would be outside doing something to ease their boredom. The kids play with each other and the pokémon, the adults talking to eachother while looking out for their children, some people choose to sunbath, while other choose to dive in the pool.

Off to the side of the boat, leaning on the railing was a young man. The boy had black hair that comes up to just above his shoulder, a black hat with a little bit of white and blue mixed in it on top of his head. He wore a white t-shirt with a few navy blue strippes, black shorts and navy blue shoes. He had pale skin and grey blended with a bit of blue eyes.

This young man's name is Sol. He is thirteen years old and is moving to the Alola Region. He wanted some time away from his family, to find what he really wants, a goal of his own. And he believed he was able to do that by going on a journey. His family protested a little at first but they understood it when he said that he also did it to find himself.

So they made sure that everything was perfectly organised. To the - a bit to much for his liking - luxurious cruise, to buying a small little home near the outskirts of the city - thank God they knew him well, he couldn't imagine him living in the city - just for him. All of it was just for him, while he didn't have to do anything for it. That just bothered him. While he loved his family, he also loved his independence.

"Attention passengers. We are fiftheen minutes away from Melemele Island. Please prepare to leave the ship once this ship is docked." The captain's voice rang out. "I repeat; We are fiftheen minutes away from Melemele island. Please prepare to leave the ship once this ship is docked. Thank you for your time."

 _Finally..._ Thought Sol gratefully. He went inside the - overly - luxurious cruise and went towards the direction of his room.

The room could be the meaning of luxury. A king size bed - that was SUPER comfortable, he couldn't deny that - was in the middle of the room, to the right was a door to the bathroom, with a bubble bath and a normal shower, a massage seat was in the left corner near the door and finally a small couch with a plasma screen on the wall.

 _But will I be alright?_ Sol thought as he moved towards his suit case and went to pack his last belongings. _I mean, i'm not entirelly sure what i will do when I am in Alola. And I_ _haven't been on a adventure alone yet..._

A sudden warmth pulsed through him. Relaxing. Reassuring. Confident. It flowed through him like blood in his veins. _Of course_ He thought as a small smile formed on his face. _You're with me. And as long as we're together, we can do anything._

"Attention passengers. We are nearing Melemele island. Please don't forget to double check your belongings for any missing items. And thank you for choosing to board this ship. I hope the rest of your day goes well." The captain's voice broke out again.

Nodding to himself when he confirmed he didn't miss anything, he went out of his room and made his way towards the deck. Ready to start his live in the Alola Region.

-X\- Change of scenery -X-

The next morning came too quickly for Sol's liking. The moment when he stepped off the cruise yesterday, it became chaos.

First thing he did was checking the map he had of Melemele Island. His parents made a copy of one and marked spots for him to use, like pokécenters, barbers, paralel shops, supermarkets and the like. Even with the map he took a couple of wrong turns and had to ask locals for directions.

Second thing was that he stands out a lot. He wasn't an out going person back in his hometown, and Sol can feel that because everyone here has some sort of tan but he is pale as a sheet. The pokecenter even thought he might be sick.

Last thing was when he finally got into his home the moon was already up and he still had to unpack some stuff. He got himself a take-out dinner at the supermarket - some of the places he went before coming here - and after unpacking all essentials, he collapsed on bed.

The next day, after a quick message to his family he arrived safe, he made himself a small breakfast. Nothing luxurious - lkke an that cruise - or anything, just some scrambled eggs. Of course, he was taught how to cook food - how else is he going to live by himself?

 _In all honesty..._ Sol began to think. _I like the place. It has a nice feeling... It kinda feels like home... But why is it so big!_

The house outside was indeed very big for the two of them. It was a wooden beach house - literally just a few steps away from the ocean itself - with a large garage attached to it. The inside was pretty much like that atmosphere. You could see the support pillars in the house, the use of pastel colours and white made that veey clear. There is a balcony on the right side, where you can see the sun rise early in the morning. There are three doors, one is his bedroom, the second his a guest room - both had a bathroom of its own - and the third the door to the garage. He might make a small studio in the garage, since there aren't other rooms to express his love for music. Plus, he isn't even old enough to ride a car for goodness sake.

When Sol was done with breakfast, he washed his dish and began unpacking everything he hadn't yesterday. Which was quite a task since his parent bought packed everything he owned and bought for moving. He's pretty sure he isn't even gonna use some of the things he saw.

It was around two hours later when he decided it was time for a break. He knew it would be much hotter in Alola then in Hoenn - Alola is a tropical region for a reason - but he underestimated the heat. He drank much more water then he did back in Hoenn and had to change into another shirt because he started to sweat a lot. This one was a sleeveless, blank black top.

Sol choose to relax on the balcony, again taking the leaning position over the railing, enjoying the cool breeze that blew through his hair, choosing to not wear his hat at the moment. The silence was broken by a small 'thud' and a even weaker cry. Turning his head he spotted a small, dark brown creature on the ground a few meters from his house.

Jumping over the balcony's fence, Sol ran towards the creature. When he was near the body, he knelt beside the creature and turned it's body. The face was white, the eyes were shut and had a orange beak. In fact, his body looked like a owl.

Sol was excited to see a new pokémon but his smile quickly formed into a frown when he saw a few bleeding cuts form the owls body. Acting quickly he pushed the - suprisingly soft - fur out of the way to examine the wounds. Two were small in size and barely bleeding, one near the owl's left wing and the other over the pokemons head. However there was one very big wound, bleeding a lot, over the pokémons stomach.

Without thinking, Sol threw off his shirt and cooped the pokémon in it like an cocoon. He picked the owl up and added pressure on the stomach's wound, making the owl whimper in pain.

"Ssshhh..." Sol whispered, trying to calm the pokémon down, while holding the owl near his chest. "Don't worry, i'll make sure you will be alright. " He said, his tone very confident. He dashed past his house, towards the pokecenter he came by last day.

He wasn't even aware that while running, the owl relaxed just slightly - somehow finding confort in the boy's words. The creature choosing to trust the warm body that was carrying it.

-X\- Change of scenery -X-

The next moments were all a big blur. Running through Hau'oli city went surprisingly easy. Sol had a good memory or instinct - or luck - because he was able to spot the pokécenter without turning wrong once. He got quite a few weird looks from people, seeing him running around bare chest with something looking like a cocoon in his hands. He didn't care. At all.

He busted in the - luckily - almost empty pokécenter, sweating a lot and out of breath. The nurse immediatly came over to check up what was wrong but couldn't even open her mouth, as the black cocoon was shoved into her hands with an frantic: "You have to help, now!". She walked off towards the back immediatly, and soon a few other doctor-looking people walked towards the same direction.

He wasn't even aware that he was sitting - still bare chest - in a chair, before felt something drop over his head. Looking up, he saw a small green creature with small arms floating over his face. Looking at his neck, he saw that what was dropped, was a necklace of flowers. He didn't know why, but they had a calming effect everytime he breathed. When he visibly relaxed - slumping down the chair, hanging his head, breathing evened out - the pokémon chirped happily.

The pokémon stayed with him until Shadow - Sol's loyal partner since years - suddenly appeared and holded out his partner a dark red hoodie. _Thanks, Shadow... but that might be a bit hot..._ The boy mentally said as a frown made a way onto his face. _Actually, why did mother pack this for Alola?_ Before he even could get the hoodie out of Shadow's hands, his partner pulled it away, layed the hoodie down on the ground and formed two sharp edges in its hands. It took a second for Sol to realise his partner was using Cut. A few fast movements later, the hoodie was once again holded out. The sleeves were cut so it was in the shape of a t-shirt and the part covering his stomach was cut away.

Putting it on, he couldn't help but chuckle. _I look like sis with this._ Shadow probably had the same opinion as he snickered. _Alright, enough of that. Return._

A lot of time passed. Every minute felt like an hour for Sol. A few of the people that were present tried to calm him down. The bartender of the café gave him a drink, a few people talked to him and others said if he would need something, they would try their best to give it to him. He waved most of them off, knowing he wouldn't feel okay unless he got some news. He was surprised, however, when they came, since that never happened in his time in Hoenn.

So he just sat there. Watching as people come and go. Wishing time would go faster.

He finally got his wish when the doctor-looking people from before walked out of the room and to somewhere else in the building. A few moment later the nurse who took the owl from him walked out of the room, with a car and the Pokemon standing on top of it, with bandages over its body. Sol stood up and ran over to her, a hopeful look on his face.

The nurse smiled kindly at him. "You were lucky to come in when you did. If you didn't Rowlet might've been in a coma. Everything went fine and he's healthy again." a a breath was released from Sol, who didn't know he was holding it and smiled. "He has to relax for a few days for the wounds to recover. So _no_ flying." she said with a stern voice towards the owl.

"Thank you very much!" Sol said with a bow, but a thoughtful look ran across his face. "Um... could you tell me a bit about his pokemon?" at the nurse questioning gaze he quickly added. "You see, i just moved to Alola since yesterday. I'm not the owner of this little one and if he can't fly it would be dangerous to leave it in the nature..."

"Ah, i see." the nurse said. "Well, i don't know a lot but i do know some things about this pokemon. Its name is Rowlet and it is a grass/flying type. That is all i really know about Rowlets. It usually isn't seen in the nature because Rowlet is one of the starter pokemon the Kahuna of the island gives. This one, too, is from the Kahuna. You can see that by the tag it has on his leg.." she pointed to the right leg of the pokemon and indeed there was a small tag on it. Then a thoughtful look came across the nurse's face. "But i do wonder how it was able to escape... And how will i be able to give Rowlet back?"

"Um... Kahuna? A-anyway do you know where the Kahuna lives? I would be able to bring Rowlet back if you do." Sol said, hoping that the little slip up went unnoticed. He didn't want to be seen as a little kid that needed to be explained to every strange word.

"Hm? Oh, of course you wouldn't know." the nurse replied, crushing Sol's hopes. "The Kahuna is basicly the final obstacle for trainers who go on a journey in the Alola region and a protecter of the island. A Kahuna is choosen by the island's guardian deity. Melemele's Kahuna lives in Iki town. "

"Yeah." he said with a smile. He extended his hand and - carefully, since Rowlet still had bandages - petted the pokemon on its head. The pokemon chirped and leaned into his touch. When the boy lowered his arm, the pokemon climbed on it, making Sol wince a bit.

"Oh, yeah. Rowlets have strong legs." The nurse said as she noticed the wince.

"I can feel that." Sol chuckled. Rowlet somehow was able to make the hood a cozy place to lay in. When he looked back, he saw that it looks almost like how the cocoon was made. His head popped out but the rest of his body was cooped in.

"Oh, that reminds me. Wait here, i'll be quick." the nurse said and went back towards the door. A few seconds later, she emerged out of the room again. "Here." she said as she handed him his black top. "I have to go back to my duties, have a vey nice day."

"Thank you very much again!" Sol said as he bowed again and turned to walk away.

The nurse chuckled. "It's my job, of course i'll help."

-X\- Change of scenery -X-

Sol's trek to Iki town was very easy.

After walking towards his home to get his map to see how to get to Iki town, he saw that the route was one direct line. In fact, he just turned right on the way to Hau'oli and then it was smooth sailing. He got a beautiful view of the beach, which he took a photo of to send to his family. Rowlet seemed content to stay in his hoodie cocoon and Sol didn't mind. In fact, he enjoyed the moments he saw the pokemon sleeping - a peaceful expression on it's face.

The town was deserted when he arrived. No one was outside, which was pretty weird since it still is the middle of the day. He saw a few houses on his left and a path with a staircase to his front. Choosing to see if there are other people nearby, he decided to walk up the stairs. Looking around he saw a house that stands out from the ones below the stairs, a big, wooden stage was in the middle of the square and a path that headed north was there. Much to Sol's surprise - since it was clear that there wasn't anyone else around - there was someone headed there. He did not have much time to examine the person as said someone moved up the path.

 _I might be able to know for sure who the Kahuna is if i talk to this person. If not, i can at least ask why no one is around._ Sol thought as he walked the same direction.

There was not much to be said of the path. Like the path to Iki town, it was a sand-path. When the path headed up, there were small layers of wood to help the climb. There were also some statue's with what looked like a face on it.

As the path cleared a little, he could get a better view of the person he was following, since he now is closer to said person.

The body - Sol thought - belonged to a female. The girl wears a white hat, with a blue ribbon around it. She wears a white dress with transparent outlines, a pair of long socks and white shoes resembling ballet flats. She also carries a round bag with a Poké Ball design on both sides.

As she turned around, he could see some of the features of the girl's face. She had light blond hair with two long braids at each side of her face and has emerald-green eyes.

"Ah..." her eyes widen in shock, not having heard begind her something when moving up the path. She looks towards something and turned back towards Sol. "Please..." She nearly sobbed. "Please, help me save Nebby... M-my legs feel like they can give up any moment now and-"

She was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she looked into Sol's cool-gray eyes. They looked confident. "Hey, don't worry." He said, his voice confident and comforting. "I'll help you get him back."

His gaze turned towards the bridge were three Spearows were pestering what he could only assume was Nebby. The pokemon was on a bridge over streaming water. That was if you could call it a bridge. The rope was worn-out and some of the planks were missing.

Regardless, he moved to rescue Nebby, steppig on the bridge, making it crack under his feet. With a worried glance, he proceeded further, the planks still cracking underneath him until he was near Nebby.

You could describe Nebby as a floating rainbow cloud. Two light-blue cloud-like forms seem to resemble ta pair of arms. It has a gold crescent-shape around its body and its face is black.

Slightly bending over, Sol reached to grab Nebby but one of the spearows lunged at him, forcing him to put his whole body over Nebby. The Spearows didn't even give him the chance to recover as he was still assualted by them, not giving him the chance to escape. However, even if a Spearow lunged at him, he didn't budge, unwilling to let Nebby take the hits. He would much rather take the damage himself.

As Sol began to think on how to escape, Nebby's body began to glow as energy was being absorbed. Not much later the nergy expoded, scaring the bird pokemons away. However, the bridge couldn't handle the energy and gave out underneath him.

Acting quick, he grabbed Nebby and twisted his body so that his back was facing the coming water. Sol closed his eyes, waiting for impact - which he knew would hurt alot. Water feels like concrete from a certain height, and Sol was sure this was somewhat the same.

But the impact never came.

In fact, the free-fall Sol felt suddenly went slower. Opening his eyes, he quickly looked for whatever was stopping him. Seeing the sight, made him widen his eyes.

Rowlet was flying, despite his injuries. The bandages around the pokemon were slowly coming loose and soon it was all off Rowlet's body. The pokemon even began opening his previous wounds, small drops of blood falling in the water below. Both Rowlet's legs were clamming up the end of Sol's hood, trying his best to carry his weight upwards.

Sol opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off by something yellow zoomed towards him and picked him up.

The yellow creature was fast, proven by being dropped nearby the girl in a matter of seconds.

With Nebby in his arms and Rowlet on top of his head, Sol looked towards the creature that saved him and the two pokemon.

Its body is black in color with white markings on the chest and face. Yellow rings are present on its shoulders and yellow markings appear on its eyes as well. Its lower body is orange and looks like feathers. Its hair is orange with a yellow tip in the style of a mohawk. Its arms extends i what looks like a bird's beak, which are connected towards its shell. The shell is yellow, egg-shapped and has some patterns on it.

"Pew?" Nebby made a small noise and - without effort to get out of Sol arms, who was still shocked - floated towards the yellow pokémon. The saving pokémon looked down towards the cloud-like pokemon but looked up when it heard a pained grunt. The pokemon saw Sol rubbing his arms, which had a few cuts.

If one looked close enough, you could see the yellow pokémons eyes soften a bit. With a small noise, it began gathering energy and once it was ready it was pulsed towards the boy and Rowlet.

The energy envelopped Sol, warm and conforting. After a few moments, the energy went away and he didn't feel the pain anymore. Looking up towards Rowlet, he saw the cuts it had were completely healed and closed. Facing the yellow creature, he said with awe evident in his voice. "Thank you..."

The yellow pokémon let out a cry and flew off.

The small cloud-like pokémon looked where the other pokemon flew off and the floated towards its - or at least Sol thought - owner. "Pew!"

The girl had a relieved expression on her face. "Oh thank goodness..." she turned her gaze down, staring at Nebby. "You tried using your power again... Didn't you? Oh, Nebby..." her expression went somewhat stern, like a mother scolding her children. "You know what happened last time you used it. You couldn't move for ages after that. I don't want to see you like that again!"

She looked away and her face went apologetic. " No... I shouldn't say that." she turned her attention towards Nebby again. "I'm sorry, Nebby... I know you were trying to save me that time... And I couldn't even help you in return..."

"Pew." the small pokémon suddenly looked away from the blonde girl. It floated towards where the yellow pokémon had been.

The girl had a confused expression on her face. "What... What is it?" she nervously asked.

Nebby picked something up with its cloud-like hands and floated towards the blonde girl. "Pew Pew!" it excitedly lifted its arms and the girl picked up what the creature had in its arms.

"A-a stone...?" she mumbles to herself as she inspect the object. "It somehow feels... warm?" she seemed to remember that she wasn't alone at the moment, as she turned around, wide eyed. The blond girl began to stutter a few incoherent things but she stops herself, sighing. "Please, forgive me..." she smiled a little "I am so grateful to you for helping us out of that dangerous spot."

"It's no problem." Sol said, casually dismissing.

The girl walked up to him and handed him the stone Nebby gave her a few moments ago. At his questioning gaze, she said. "I think this must belong to you." she went on before Sol had a chance to say that it wasn't his. "Please... Don't tell anyone about this... About seeing Nebby... It's... It's a secret, okay?"

"Okay..?" Sol replied, not entirely sure what to make out of that request. He didn't understand why he had to keep it a secret, but she would have a better idea of what's going on.

Nodding at his answer, the blonde girl moved towards where the rainbow cloud pokémon was watching them. "Come on. Into the bag Nebby."

As the blond girl's attention was on Nebby, Sol called out to Rowlet. "Hey, you okay up there?" he asked. The owl pokémon responded by jumping off of the boy's head, twirling in the air with much excitement.

As the Rowlet landed on the ground, Sol moved his hands on the places where the cuts had been, looking if they are still there. However, the skin of the pokemon was scarless, like nothing was ever there in the first place. "Whatever that pokémon did, it was strong, if it was able to heal something like that." Sol mumbled to himself.

"Um..."

Turning his head, Sol looked at the blond girl, head tilted as a way to say 'Yes?'. She apparently understood the gesture as she began speaking once more. "I'm worried me and Nebby might get attacked again by some wild Pokémon or...or something." she spoke in a flustered way. "I know it's too much for me to ask it, but... D-do you think you could see us back to town?"

She was a bit startled when Sol didn't even think about her question and just nodded, standing up as Rowlet found its way back to his hoodie.

As she began walking the path they came from - Sol just behind her - he began to speak once again. "By the way, do you know where the Kahuna lives? I need to speak with him."

"The Kahuna?" turning to see his face - which was utterly blank, no emotion was present on his face - she studied it. After a few moment of silence, she turned back towards the road and said. "Yes, and i can show you the way. I'm supposed to meet up with him."

Sol just nodded as thanks, even if the girl couldn't see it. However, as they continued down the path, he couldn't help but wonder. _Who was that pokemon..?_

-X\- End of chapter -X-

 **AN: Heyo, Symphony here. First i'd like to say: Hope you like the first chapter! I had this idea for quite a while so i hope you enjoy it. I'm still contemplating a few things, but overal i know how the basics of this story** **will turn out**

 **Secondly, i'd like to apologize. I already know that i will not have a update schedule. I'm in my last year of high school - which is no excuse, i know. And even though i plan to write something, i'm lazy as hell and don't always follow my planning.**

 **And lastly i want to talk about the changes i already made in this story.**

 **1.) Sol is the male protagonist of Pokemon Sun. I got the idea to name him Sol from another story and i liked it better then 'Sun'.**

 **2.) I'm giving Sol a background story. This is why Sol moved to Alola alone. This background story will be told as the story continues. This will not affect the main story, however.**

 **3.) 'Shadow' or 'Sol's partner' is a character that will be revealed later. Though, if you can think a bit creative, you might be able to guess who it is.**

 **4.) I don't like that in the games, the protagonist only has a blank face and smile, even in dangerous or sad moments. So i'm giving Sol a character of his own, his own quirks and such (Hopefully, it goes a little bit with his background story). Tilting his head us a example of that.**

 **5.) Yes, i am going to imply a ship, which is going to the one i am the most fan of. But there won't be confessions or** **that stuff. Just subtle hints and sweet moments.**

 **And with that, i'm done. Hope to hear what you thought of it in the** **reviews and have a very nice day! Byeee!**


End file.
